


【路人安r18】Bad Apple之前（2/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 路人安 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※大赛背景，OOC，关于安迷修是怎么黑化的有血腥暴力因素，有R级描写有认为性是对的并且不反抗QJ而接受的黑安安斯德哥尔摩，True End虐心虐身注意※※※※※





	【路人安r18】Bad Apple之前（2/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 大赛背景，OOC，关于安迷修是怎么黑化的
> 
> 有血腥暴力因素，有R级描写
> 
> 有认为性是对的并且不反抗QJ而接受的黑安
> 
> 安斯德哥尔摩，True End虐心虐身注意
> 
> ※※※※※

Maybe its a dream

Maybe nothing else is real

————Bad Apple

 

最初的安迷修还是个一说话就会脸红，不敢和人对视太久，单纯的少年。

与此同时，他也坚守着骑士道，即便是在危机重重的预赛，他也依然如此。

哪天开始呢？那个一直带笑的骑士安迷修消失了，取而代之的是自暴自弃的“安醚休”。

 

安迷修气息奄奄的倒在荒无人烟的角落，呼吸之间都带着血沫。

为什么呢……？他只不过是救了人而已，为什么那位小姐要下毒偷袭他呢？为什么……

为什么他会被卖到那种肮脏的地方去呢？

安迷修浑身都是青青紫紫的痕迹，还有大腿里侧和颈侧密密麻麻的牙印。他的双腿根本合不拢，动一下都是钻心的痛，疼进骨子里。

身上还有不知道是谁的烙铁留下的印子，乳头和后穴都被人玩到快要烂掉，扔在这里等待消失。

……为什么呢？

我只是想救人……

为什么……要这么对我啊……

我讨厌那种地方啊……

为什么……

安迷修双眼红肿着，迷茫之中觉得身体一轻，眼前漆黑一片。

 

安迷修躺在一片黑暗中，看着面前的“人”朝他伸出手，问他：“安迷修，你想回去吗？”

回到哪里？回到恶心的拍卖所？回到他被喂药的时候？回到他被轮奸到坏掉的瞬间？

回到哪里？

安迷修颤抖着，努力支起身体向上够到那只手。这并不流畅的动作却让他出了一身冷汗，从胸口到腰的部位几乎要疼到麻木，他没有放弃，执着的向上，向上。

“我……要回去。”

恶魔在黑暗中满意的勾起嘴角。

再睁开眼时，他已经泡在河里了。澄清的水一遍遍冲洗着他的身体，直到干净为止。

安迷修，或者是安醚休，看着自己手心的六芒星，苦涩的笑了出来。

他觉得热，于是脱掉了衣服浸在水里，忍水流淹没头顶，像个死人一样没有挣扎的动向，只是静静的泡着。

许久，他走出河流，看着一丝不挂的身体上各种性爱过后留下的痕迹，低头再次笑了出来。

他在笑他的愚蠢。

安迷修离开了荒地，漫无目的的走着。他看到了之前骗他的那个女孩，依然在被人欺负，像他投来惊惧和求助掺杂的目光。

于是他走上前，一刀砍断了她的脖子。

 

End.

——  
——

接下来开始虐心虐身，True·End能接受的话请继续

 

↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓

 

安迷修心理：

遇到了一位被人欺负的女孩子，我帮忙打走了那些人。女孩朝我道谢，请我去她的住所里休息，我不知该如何反驳，只好同她一起。

头晕……我是在战斗时被下了毒吗？

头好晕……好累……

这是哪里？我为什么被绑着？那个女孩也被绑了吗？

【那贱人真是，嗑药嗑上瘾了吗？】  
【这次送来的这个还是预赛第五的参赛者呢，可比以前那些歪瓜裂枣的好多了。】  
【都被送到这里了，再怎么厉害也是个被玩死的命。】  
【哈哈，这倒是……这位大赛第五可是因为救人才被她骗过来的呢。】  
【那种婊子还有人救？满嘴谎话胡言乱语，都不知道被多少人操过了，上面下面都松。】  
【哈哈哈……】

什么啊……

这是什么啊……

被卖了？

什么玩坏啊……？

【本次的压轴作品是最新‘请’来的预赛排名第五位的，安迷修（Anmicius）！】  
【是那个一直帮别人的安迷修？】  
【应该就是他吧，不都说了吗，大赛第五。】  
【五千万。】  
【我去这就开始了？】

都在说些什么啊……

【几位先生，请来这边。】  
【最后竟然是这么多人一起买下的呢。】  
【轮奸也一样，反正到最后都会死。 】  
【嗯……】

轮……

不要……

不要这样……

【你们想干什么？】  
【放开我啊！！！！】  
【放开！！！！！啊！！！！！】

【打春药吧，不愧是大赛第五，性子真烈啊。】  
【我先来我先来。】  
【急你妈逼反正都能操到。】  
【去你的吧消停点都。】

好疼……

好疼啊……

救救我……

谁能救救我……

【大哥，他好像昏过去了？】  
【不经干的东西。老子可没有奸尸的兴趣。】  
【还没死呢吧？好像还有气。】  
【兴奋剂谁带了？来一管下去。】  
【谁干正事还带兴奋剂啊，都用春药。】  
【那就来管春药也行别墨迹，一会都萎了。】

唔……

什么……好吵啊……

不行……要坏掉了……

要坏掉了……

要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了要坏掉了……

【扔这儿吧就。】  
【死在这么空荡的地方也真是可怜。】  
【切，操到一半就晕过去了，真扫兴。】  
【行了行了，反正是个男人，能好到哪去啊？】

救救我……

谁能救救我啊……

我只是想帮助别人而已……

为什么会被这么对待啊……

师傅……

我错了吗……

【安迷修，你想回去吗？】

我回去做什么呢？被人永无止境的轮奸吗？

【你想回去复仇吗？】

安迷修勉强撑着身子试图向上伸手，下身红白相间一片狼藉，安迷修咬着下唇痛呼出声。

【我……要回去。】

要回去……让那些欺骗我的……背叛我的……侮辱我的……死掉。

恶魔在黑暗中满意的勾起嘴角。

这是一个交易，强制性的交易。安迷修可以回去复仇，但他要献出身体，送给恶魔。

【安醚休。】  
【这是我的名字。】  
【我会用你的身体活动。】  
【记住了，安迷修。】  
【好……】

安迷修逐渐恢复意识，在河水中冲洗着身体。

恶心。

恶心。

太恶心了。

恶心。

浑身上下都是精液的味道，安迷修几乎就想这么死掉。

为什么要这样……

【因为你的善良。】  
【因为我的善良……】  
【因为你的无知。】  
【因为我的无知……】  
【把身体给我，安迷修。】  
【安醚休……杀了他们。】  
【我要杀了他们。】  
【求你了……安醚休。】

这可不是求人的态度。恶魔眯起眼笑了起来。

把身体给我。

True End.

怕有人不知道为什么安安就黑了特意加了一段安安的心理活动。

想要帮助人最后却被她卖给那样的场合被人轮奸之后“抛尸”，是谁都会崩溃。

安安很可怜，真的很可怜。就连最后的恶魔“安醚休”帮他回到现实也只是为了利用他的身体而已。

安安灵魂虚弱至极，自然敌不过“安醚休”的灵魂强度，于是他被抢夺了身体。倒不是失去身体，但大部分时间安安是无法取得身体控制权的。

包括Bad Apple r18那里安醚休引诱最后杀掉的参赛者们，就是这些强奸安安的参赛者。

所以换个角度来说，安醚休真的帮安安复仇了，虽然复仇的方式还是被他们操了一顿，安安还是会崩溃。

安醚休→安迷修。懂我意思么。

最后安安一定会彻底崩溃的，然后疯狂依附着安醚休。

斯德哥尔摩综合症。

说到底，安安还是自始至终的可怜人。失去了贞洁，失去了信仰，失去了身体，现在连灵魂都也将送给安醚休了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
